


No es una despedida.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feels, M/M, Un poquito de romance pero no mucho, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi-san... no te gradúes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es una despedida.

En la oscuridad tras sus párpados la misma imagen se reproducía una y otra vez: los de tercer año desquitando su frustración contra los casilleros, pateando sus bolsos, algunos solo apretando los puños contra la pared. Imayoshi-san, sentado en la banqueta con el torso hacia delante apoyando los brazos en sus muslos, sin hacer nada más que estar allí.

Aomine simplemente pasó por ahí en su camino hacia la azotea, huyendo del vestuario donde se habían reunido los demás jugadores para escuchar las palabras del entrenador y más tarde, las del capitán. Fue cuando los vio, y no es como si le interesara, pero la puerta estaba mal cerrada.

Nadie decía nada, desahogándose por su propia cuenta y recriminándose todos los errores que terminaron en su derrota. Sin embargo, en la misma habitación cada uno compartía el mismo sentir. “Todo se acabó”.

Imayoshi tenía las manos entrelazadas y no se movía más que para respirar. Su cabello caído no dejaba ver nada y Aomine iba a seguir de largo al no ver reacción alguna de su capitán, hasta que notó algo que lo hizo darse cuenta. Lágrimas. Las pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer en parejas, salpicando el suelo entre los zapatos del pelinegro y Aomine pensó escuchar como si un grueso vidrio se agrietara.

No pudo moverse, ni siquiera cuando Imayoshi se irguió limpiándose con sus dedos por debajo de los anteojos, ni cuando éste miró hacia la puerta y entreabrió apenas sus ojos que empezaban a sonrosarse en los bordes, viéndolo allí plantado siendo testigo de su sincero dolor. Fue cuando Daiki sintió un leve temblor en su mano que pudo reaccionar y tomó la manilla, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Ya en la azotea, esta noche en particular se veía más oscura que de costumbre y las estrellas permanecían inmóviles. No había luna.

— Satsuki… quiero entrenar.

 

 

 

A jalones Momoi lo  _convenció_  de regresar con el equipo, al menos para verse las caras antes de que cada quien partiera a su casa aun con este mal sabor palpitándoles en la garganta. Cuando abrieron la puerta la cara irritada de Wakamatsu ocupaba casi toda la entrada y Aomine rodó los ojos, tapándose un oído con el dedo a sabiendas de lo que se venía.

— ¡Maldito mocoso, Aomine! ¡¡Pero quién te crees…!!

El entrenador llamó a la calma y Momoi se disculpaba por el peliazul, que ya estaba sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que le decía a sí mismo “Te lo dije”.

— Vamos, vamos. Al menos compórtense esta última vez y guarden esas energías para las prácticas que restan. Aomine, Wakamatsu será el nuevo capitán así que no le hagas la vida tan difícil.

“Última vez”. Fue como si dejaran caer un montón de bloques en los hombros de todos y el ahora excapitán se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Suspiró.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —todas las miradas regresaron a Aomine y Harasawa fue el único en responderle. Ni siquiera estaba terminando de decir que sí cuando Aomine avanzó, haciendo que algunos tuvieran que quitarse de en medio hasta que llegó frente a frente con Imayoshi, cuyos ojos seguían rojos por llorar.

Se miraron. La cara del mayor era un poco dudosa, la del más alto no parecía decir nada, y sin más éste se dejó caer hacia delante, obligando a Imayoshi a quedar contra los casilleros. El mismo ruido metálico se oyó cuando el As apoyó su frente en el casillero por encima del hombro del de tercer año y se quedó así.

Todos estaban igual o más sorprendidos que Imayoshi. Momoi se agarró de la manga de la chaqueta de Wakamatsu y parecía a punto de llorar. Imayoshi notó que una mano de Daiki se arrastraba hasta acomodarse en su espalda baja, para agarrarse de la tela de su uniforme en un pobre intento de abrazo. Y quizás ni siquiera el propio Aomine sabía lo que sentía y lo movía a actuar así pero para Shoichi estuvo más que claro, como si el otro llevara un cartel, así que con mucha calma el pelinegro le rodeó el torso con ambos brazos.

— Lo hiciste bien, Aomine.

_«No es tu culpa.»_

Aomine se negó a soltarlo hasta que dejara de insistirle en que ya se fuera a su casa, pero al menos Shoichi logró que enviara un texto para avisarle a su familia antes de ir adonde se estaba quedando el mayor. Fue un camino callado, incluso en el bus, y a una cuadra pararon a comprar algo de comer ya que no tenían ganas de hacer nada, además Imayoshi tuvo que prestarle algunas monedas a su kouhai que se encaprichó con una revista de Horikita Mai que juraba que éste ya tenía.

Él se defendió alegando que era una nueva edición y algunas fotos no las había visto. Se ilustró con ellas en el tramo que quedaba hasta la casa del pelinegro aunque no parecía muy interesado, y subió directo al segundo piso mientras Imayoshi iba a la sala para ser recibido por su padre.

— Perdimos.

Fue su respuesta cuando el hombre preguntó cómo les había ido en el partido y recibió algunas palmadas en el hombro. No era el mayor consuelo de todos pero no necesitaba más, porque nada cambiaría el hecho de que el camino en su último torneo había acabado con su marcador por debajo del de Seirin.

Siguió los pasos de Aomine y abrió su cuarto, dejando sus zapatos de deporte junto a los del peliazul que los había tirado junto a su bolso y su chaqueta, y ahí estaba explayado en la cama pasando las páginas de la revista. Siguieron sin decir nada. Imayoshi subió hundiendo el colchón con su peso y esquivó las piernas infinitas de Daiki para sentarse contra la pared, abrió la bolsa del conbini y dos minutos después Aomine estaba recostado de lado en su regazo, mascando una bola de arroz mientras seguía inmerso en el mundo de los trajes de baño que no parecían proporcionarle demasiado soporte a los generosos dotes de la Idol.

Parecían ajenos uno del otro, el único sonido dentro de la habitación venía del ruido de los envoltorios de los onigiris y el roce de las hojas cuando Aomine pasaba de la sección de trajes de baño a la de ropa interior, lo que no hacía ninguna diferencia para Shoichi pues tapaban lo mismo (o sea, casi nada). Como postre Imayoshi se tomó su tiempo con su yogurt de fruta, agarrando algunos trozos de fresa entre sus dedos para llevarlos a la boca de Aomine, que al sentir la suave y dulce textura sobre sus labios simplemente abría y permitía ser alimentado sin mirar.

Así pasaron diez, quince minutos, media hora y el mayor tuvo que quitarse a Aomine de encima para ir al baño. Al volver se cambió el pantalón por unos shorts sueltos, mientras Aomine acabó aburriéndose y lanzó a su Idol a cualquier lado.

— Es tu culpa que yo sea así. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Shoichi se ajustó los anteojos con un par de dedos.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Así como soy ahora, que todos me creen un maldito.

— Bueno, tienes bastante mérito en eso. —pareció no darle importancia y recogió un poco su habitación antes de volver a la cama. Daiki arrugó la nariz al sentirse ignorado.

— Me dijiste que era débil, y que querías que dejara de serlo.

— Nadie querría en su equipo a un As con deseos de perder, ¿no te parece? —el moreno chasqueó la lengua y soltó un puñetazo contra la cama.

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

Imayoshi lo vio alterado sin ninguna razón, sin embargo tenía la paciencia suficiente y le preguntó entonces cuál era el punto. Aomine chocó la espalda contra el cabecero de mala gana mientras respiraba hondo, ni siquiera él entendía exactamente por qué estaba cabreado, solo sabía que tenía que ver con el sujeto que ahora se cortaba las uñas de los pies al filo de la cama tan despreocupadamente.

— En Teiko nuestro capitán se volvía loco si a alguien se le ocurría faltar a una práctica, no importaba si era un regular o alguien de la banca.

— ¿Akashi? —preguntó el mayor sin mirarlo.

— No. Nijimura. —no lo conocía, pero Shoichi asumió que era el capitán de Teiko antes de que Akashi tomara el puesto. Terminó con la uña de su meñique izquierdo y entonces pasó al pie derecho mientras Daiki continuó hablando— Lo buscaba adonde fuera y lo traía a golpes, con los signos vitales suficientes para que pudiera cumplir con la práctica. —hizo una pausa y tomó el silencio del pelinegro como un “¿Y qué?”— Tú no hacías nada parecido ni de casualidad.

Imayoshi levantó una ceja. ¿Eso era un reproche?

— No soy la niñera de nadie, Aomine. Y puedes dejar fuera de combate a Wakamatsu que debe ser como cien veces más fuerte que yo. —el ruido del cortauñas cesó y la mala cara del más alto se intensificó— Eres lo suficientemente bueno para hacernos ganar sin practicar.

— ¡Entonces por qué…! —se mordió el interior de los labios, callándose, aunque su cabeza seguía peleando a gritos.

El mayor se retiró los lentes dejándolos sobre la revista de Mai-chan y se frotó el rostro, para luego mirar a Aomine con los ojos entreabiertos— Por qué… ¿qué?

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué si parecía que a Imayoshi le daba igual lo llamaba una y otra vez cuando tocaba un partido y él aún no se había presentado para después del calentamiento? ¿Por qué lo necesitaba tanto y parecía tan orgulloso cuando decía “Aomine es el más fuerte”? ¡¿Para qué carajos?! De un chiquillo desesperado por ser superado lo convirtió en un monstruo egoísta que no podía perder por nada, aun cuando eso le provocaba una horrorosa sensación que le apretaba las entrañas. Y ahora que perdían y se sentía todavía peor, él… él…

— Nada. —gruñó entre dientes, sacando una pierna de la cama dispuesto a irse cuando entonces Imayoshi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

Aomine haciendo berrinches era en efecto algo totalmente nuevo, pero nada que no pudiese manejar. Imayoshi estiró una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Crees que me decepcionaste porque perdimos aun cuando estuviste en la cancha desde el primer segundo y jugaste sobrepasando tus límites? —los ojos de Daiki se agrandaron— Ow, eres un mocoso tan adorable~

— Cá- ¡cállate! —cerró los ojos enojado, cabreándose más cuando la mano de Imayoshi fue hasta su mejilla dándole unas molestas palmaditas mientras seguía haciendo esos asquerosos sonidos de ternura, aunque ahora su enojo era distinto al de antes. Aomine tomó la mano ajena y la llevó a su boca para morderla sin hacerle daño real; mordió su palma, el dorso, los nudillos de sus dedos— … Cállate.

Cuando Daiki volvió a mirarlo los ojos oscuros de Imayoshi lo veían de vuelta, abiertos y serenos— Aun así, sigues siendo el más fuerte de todos.

El pelinegro no se resistió cuando Aomine se le lanzó encima directo a sus labios, lastimándolo con lo brusco que estaba siendo al besarlo. Lo entendía más de lo que el mismo Aomine se imaginaba, y ahora que el muchacho se sentía en una vergonzosa desventaja emocional necesitaba al menos dominar físicamente. Y él no iba a negarle el gusto, por lo que abrió su boca dejando que Daiki se hiciera dueño de todo. El cansancio del partido comenzaba a pasar factura y la verdad es que él también necesitaba un poco de consuelo sexual.

Toda su ropa le fue quitada sin mucha paciencia, a diferencia de como ahora el menor bajaba a besos y lamidas desde la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello y clavículas, presionando con sus dientes, masajeándole los hombros y descendiendo con sus manos morenas por los costados ajenos, a la vez que también bajaba con su boca por todo el pecho de Imayoshi donde empezó a ser más agresivo buscando cualquier reacción como recompensa, ya fuera un sonido excitado o la contracción de su abdomen.

El más alto lo sentía temblar bajo sus dedos y Shoichi automáticamente separó las piernas ofreciéndole el control de su intimidad. Imayoshi casi ni sintió el golpe que se dio contra la pared al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la saliva de Aomine hizo un increíble contraste con el calor que despedía su polla ya levantada en su totalidad.

Jaló y apretó los cabellos azulados, gimió sin vergüenza y se arqueó cuando Aomine bajó todavía más y empezó a usar su lengua y sus larguísimos dedos al mismo tiempo en ese sitio sensible entre sus nalgas. Fue apenas una preparación decente cuando Aomine se bajó la ropa de un solo tirón y enroscó sus brazos en los muslos de Imayoshi. Se pegó completamente a él y con una voz transformada por el dolor punzante en sus bolas que ya no podía aguantar, le susurró.

— Voy a hacerlo sin condón.

 _«¿Que si puedes hacerlo sin condón? Oh claro, cómo no. Gracias por preguntar primero_.» Apenas pudo reírse internamente de su sarcasmo cuando Aomine fue un bruto al morderle el pómulo a la vez que le metía su longitud entera.

No era la postura más cómoda del mundo sentado contra la pared, menos cuando no tuvo de qué sostenerse más que del propio Aomine cuando éste comenzó a moverse para obtener el placer que necesitaba del cuerpo de Imayoshi, que esperaba que las noticias que estaba viendo su padre fueran lo suficientemente entretenidas como para no preguntarse quién estaba matando la cama de su hijo allá arriba.

Se pegó al costado de cuello moreno, soltando su fuerte respiración bajo la oreja de Aomine que parecía emocionarse cuando le sacaba alaridos y pequeños gritos excitados, levantando su pelvis con más fuerza para embestirlo contra la pared. Los movimientos eran más duros, pero la fricción se hacía menos áspera con los músculos de Shoichi cediendo ante la insistente erección del menor.

Sus pieles se brotaron de sudor haciéndose más pegajosas al rozarse, así como el líquido seminal de Aomine empezaba a salir y chapoteaba con cada golpe. Imayoshi amarró sus piernas a la cintura del chico y con una mano en la pared se empujó para quedar totalmente empalado en las caderas ajenas. Gimió y Aomine también, mientras éste lo aseguraba contra su pecho y le apretaba las nalgas para correrse a chorros adentro.

Cuando las convulsiones cesaron Aomine se separó, hasta que los hilos pegajosos de semen que lo unían a Imayoshi se rompieron. Realmente no necesitaban muchas palabras entre sí, sus personalidades no coincidían demasiado como para arruinarlo diciendo algo. Se besaron, y cuando pasaron los cinco minutos de receso Imayoshi fue acostado bocabajo recibiendo el peso de Aomine sobre su espalda.

Encogió sus dedos sobre las cobijas cuando volvió a tener a Daiki adentro, cuyas caderas volvían a estar animadas. Esta vez los movimientos del As eran sorprendentemente tranquilos, sin descuidar el punto dentro de Shoichi que hacía su hoyo encogerse y succionarlo de una forma delirante.

Aomine siseó en la nuca del otro y aferró una mano en su trasero blanco.

— Hazlo otra vez.

A Imayoshi no le disgustaba este ritmo lento y la presión del menor arriba suyo lo volvía todo más placentero, sin embargo sabía el porqué del actuar de Aomine. Volteó el rostro hacía atrás y mientras suspiraba en cada respiro al compás en que Aomine volvía a meterse entero adentro de él, le habló.

— Esta… no es una despedida.

Así que el moreno no necesitaba intentar alargar todo con ese temor implícito. La garganta de Aomine rugió en molestia por ser descubierto otra vez y atrapó el torso del más bajo con un brazo, mientras cruzaba el otro sobre el colchón como apoyo para volver al ritmo casi salvaje del principio. Su pelvis apenas se separaba del culo de Imayoshi y los empujes eran cortos y muy rápidos; sus respiraciones se hicieron mierda, la cama volvió a sufrir y Shoichi tuvo que morderse el puño, porque el peliazul se había empezado a mover tan desesperado que algunas de sus embestidas erráticas le estimulaban su punto, otras le hacían daño y Aomine estaba muy pesado para moverse debajo de él.

El excapitán afincó más sus dientes en su propia piel, y Aomine hizo lo mismo en su hombro pálido cubierto de algunos lunares cuando ambos llegaron al clímax. El moreno le cayó encima completamente lacio como peso muerto y Shoichi apenas podía respirar.

Pasó un rato y cuando intentó moverse Aomine no se lo permitió, metiendo los brazos por debajo de él para agarrarse de su cintura. El mayor rió por lo bajo, ¿ahora el niño caprichoso quería mimitos o qué?

— … Imayoshi-san… no te gradúes.

— ¿Ah? No seas tonto.

— Puedes repetir de año.

— No, no puedo.

— Sí puedes, y volverás al equipo. —su voz era desganada y no sacaba la cara del pelo de Imayoshi. Sí, se oía como todo un niño caprichoso— Ese tipo rubio y ruidoso es un imbécil.

— No te pongas tan celoso. —trató de ponerse en una mejor posición, pero las garras del menor no lo dejaban. Suspiró— Ya te dije que no es una despedida.

— …

— ¿Ya se acabó tu berrinche? Me quiero bañar.

— Tsk… cállate.

 

 

 

No volvieron a buscarse y en los escasos textos que se mandaban no pedían verse. Imayoshi por su lado se preparaba y ayudaba a Susa para la universidad, y por el suyo Aomine seguía siendo Aomine. El primer día se había presentado voluntariamente al entrenamiento, pero no escuchar el eco de la voz malvada del capitán demonio fue un golpe demasiado directo de la realidad.

No es que le afectara mucho, pero Wakamatsu también era muy fastidioso siempre gritando y empezó a faltar otra vez. Momoi lo regañó, estaba más chillona de lo normal, Wakamatsu parecía un volcán activo y el recurso de emergencia fue un aviso a Imayoshi.

**_Rey Demonio (16:43)_ **

_Ve a las prácticas, maldita sea._

**_Mocoso (16:45)_ **

_El único que puede obligarme a ir soy yo._

Sin embargo, Daiki regresaba sin la necesidad de continuar las amenazas de quemar sus revistas eróticas y todos pensaron que estaba ocurriendo un milagro. El milagro perduró hasta que las actividades extracurriculares terminaron y posteriormente llegó el fin de las clases, la graduación le daba la despedida a los de último año y Aomine se acercó con las manos en sus bolsillos. Una flor falsa enganchada en su chaqueta y el diploma en manos de Imayoshi representaban un nuevo final.

— No te pongas triste, niño. Te daré mi segundo botón* para que puedas masturbarte con él.

Aomine bufó, riendo labios adentro. Esta tampoco era una despedida.

**Author's Note:**

> *Los japos tienen la costumbre de que al graduarse, los chicos le dan el segundo botón de su chaqueta a la chica que les gusta ya que es el más cercano al corazón.


End file.
